


The Noon Sun

by FutureThorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dying Will Flames, F/M, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Kidnapping, Spelt Ryohei, sun flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei had always been loud. That was just a fact of life. Until he wasn't.





	The Noon Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I though I'd try my hand at a less common character. I hope you all like it! Let me know!
> 
> Don't own KHR

Ryohei had always been loud. Ever since he was a child, his voice had always filled up any room or house or building or area that he was in. Silence was a stranger in the older Sasagawa's life, something that often caused others' ire. Ryohei's noisy attitude had often brought frowns and shouting from the rest of the tenth generation of Vongola. Fighting and remarks at his dimwitted and nonsensical shouting often occurred when the boxer was around. His boisterous attitude had a tendency to rub others in the wrong way at times, but often, his energy was exactly what his friends needed to get up and keep going. He was a steady and energizing presence in the lives of the tenth generation, the one to motivate them when all seemed to be going wrong. Ryohei had never seemed to change and was always ready to listen to those around him about their problems. He was always ready to lend a hand to the rest of the tenth generation. Though he was loud and obnoxious at times, he seemed to be able to fix many problems or inspire solutions in the same loud voice that he always used. The trouble came when the shouting stopped.

Ryohei had always been loud. But now, he wasn't. His still body and stoic expression were matched by his silent mouth, something that was a shock to all who knew the man. Ryohei was loud, he was energetic, he was a force of nature. But, when news arrived of his sister and wife being attacked while on their way back to the mansion from a regular visit to Japan, the reality of what may happen to those two wonderful women in his life made silenced Ryohei and seemed to destroyed his boisterous nature. His artificial calm put everyone that he met with on edge, from Tsunayoshi to Kyoya and everyone in between. It was an unusual and unsettling sight for the boxer to be so still and reserved. Instead of losing himself, however, Ryohei focussed more than ever on the matters at hand, putting aside even his boxing practice until he was practically dragged there by Tsuna a few days later. The repressed state of the Sun Guardian slowed all action inside of the mansion to a crawl. All action, that was, except that which went to finding the man's wife and sister.

Ryohei had always been loud. When the two women that he had been worrying about walked through the doors of the mansion, Ryohei was on his feet as though he had been burned by the very sun he embodied. For the first time in two weeks, the loudness of his voice returned to him, the booming sounds a comfort to all who had witnessed his silent phase. Shouting and crying and gestures of relief were abundant in the trio's reunion. Ryohei loudly professed his gratitude for the women's safe arrival and apologized profusely for not being able to help find them or find them sooner. He was quickly forgiven, though the two women made it clear that there was nothing for him to be forgiven for, which only cause another round of shouting and crying for all parties. The rest of the tenth generation rejoiced at the return of their Sun's exuberance, even if they knew it would annoy them after a while. After all, he was the sun at its zenith. The noon sun should never be muted or quiet.

Ryohei had always been loud. It was when he went quiet that all around him knew to beware. After all, the Noon Sun was bright and drew in the attention of all those around, but both those who looked too closely and those who paid no attention at all knew: it was also the Noon Sun which would burn the most harshly at a moment's notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fun to do a character study on a less central character. Not a lot of people end up writing something that has Ryohei as a central part of it. I do have another piece I like to play around with about him, but it's not something that I think will be posted soon, if at all.


End file.
